


Closer

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: “Lisa.” Yukina’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts.“Hm?”“Did you make one for yourself?” Yukina’s words cause a jolt down her spine.Oh.That had completely slipped her mind. She had been too busy trying to make everyone’s gifts and it hadn't occurred to her to make one for herself.“Ahaha... I forgot?”As Lisa waves it off with a laugh, she misses the slight frown dotting Yukina’s features.(Two weeks later, Lisa finds a crochet bunny in her school bag.)





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated bd lisa!! im very late but shhhh. this was partly inspired by the current roselia event story/yukina’s 4* episode and im sorry if it seems a little messy or disconnected,,,

It’s a typical day for Roselia in the studio. Things are stringing along well and they’re making good progress. As usual, Lisa pops in with a reminder of the importance of taking short rest, and thus, to gear themselves back up for another round of practice, Yukina declares a break.  

 

After refreshing herself for a bit, and - it's almost like a ritual every practice now - handing out cookies that she’d made, Lisa remembers that she had brought gifts for everyone.

 

“Here, Yukina, I made another one for you!” The sight of Lisa holding onto a familiar cat-shaped item causes Yukina to perk up, thoughts of the music sheets in front of her momentarily pushed aside.  

 

The light gasp that leaves Yukina’s lips doesn’t go unnoticed by the other members of the band, and soon enough, Ako and Rinko stopped whatever it is that they are doing and opt to hover around Lisa and Yukina. Sayo remains by her guitar, though her gaze trails to where the rest of them are, her interest slightly piqued.

 

The gentle “thank you, Lisa” and soft smile that spreads across Yukina face when she accepts the stuffed cat makes Lisa’s heart burst in a new found warmth, and the bassist finds herself smiling back.

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Lisa’s voice is equally quiet, but Yukina catches it and nods.

 

“What's that, Lisa-nee?” Ako asks, curious, peeking over at the magenta colored cat in Yukina's hand.

 

“Ah, that? It’s a crochet cat,” Lisa is more than happy to explain, “I knitted and stitched it using yarn.”

 

“That’s really coool!” Ako’s voice cuts through excitedly.

 

“Ako-chan...calm down,” Rinko tries to say, but Ako is really bounding up to Lisa, eyes shining. “Does Ako have one too?”

 

Lisa chuckles, patting the younger girl’s head fondly. “Of course I do. I have one for everyone!” She had initially only planned to make one for Yukina - it’s something that she does sometimes and seeing the look of joy on Yukina’s face was always worth it. But in the process of knitting the cat, Lisa found herself enjoying it way too much and decided to make one for everyone in Roselia too. At first, she didn’t know how well-received it would be - it doesn't really fit Roselia’s (or her) image but seeing Ako’s reaction puts her slightly at ease.

 

“Yay!” The loud cheer from Ako makes Lisa chuckle again.

 

“Here you go, a dragon for Ako-” Lisa hands a pink stuffed dragon to Ako and turns to Rinko, placing a light gray bear on the keyboardist’s hand, “-and a teddy bear for Rinko.”

 

“Woah this is really coool, thank you Lisa-nee!” Ako’s eyes light up instantly as she holds the mini-dragon closely against her, grinning. “It’s super cute and super cool! Fitting for a dark princess of the fallen angels such as myself!”

 

“Thank you...Imai-san.” A small appreciative smile slips from Rinko’s lips. “It’s...really adorable. I will… definitely treasure this.”

 

“You’re both welcome!” Lisa winks, warmed by her friends’ delight before leaving their sight, heading towards her last target.

 

Seeing Lisa walking up to her, Sayo stills, unsure of how she should react. She would’ve admonished Lisa for causing a large disturbance in their practice, but it’s now their mandatory break time and she doesn’t have any excuses.

 

“And this is yours, Sayo. Thanks for your help during practice.” Her voice is soft, yet friendly as she extends her hand out. Sayo, caught off guard, accepts the gift hesitantly. It's a small puppy, and it’s probably not a coincidence that it matches her own color image.

 

The intake of breath from Sayo indicates her surprise. “How did you…?”

 

Just as she asks the question, the answer immediately comes to mind.

 

“Hina,” She breathes out. Hina must've told Lisa that she likes dogs. Or Lisa might've asked her. The only answer that Sayo gets is a cheeky smile from Lisa who has already started to turn away, returning back to the others.

 

“I-Imai-san!” The words escape before she realizes it. Lisa pauses, tilting her head questioningly.

 

“...Thank you.” Sayo murmurs, face slightly flushed, averting her gaze.

 

“You're welcome~” Lisa’s hand reaches for Sayo’s shoulder and she squeezes it lightly.

 

When Lisa returns to Yukina, Ako is already comparing her gift with Rinko’s, while the latter watches on with an affectionate look.

 

Nearby, Sayo continues to stare at the crochet puppy that Lisa had given her a minute ago, seemingly transfixed. Yet there’s a strange twitch near the corners of her mouth - and if Lisa doesn’t know better, she would’ve thought that Sayo is angry.

 

Everyone seems to like the gifts and Lisa finds a smile reaching her lips. Maybe she could make a matching one next time. She beings to ponder on the various possibilities. 

 

“Lisa.” Yukina’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Did you make one for yourself?” Yukina’s words cause a jolt down her spine.

 

_Oh._

 

That had completely slipped her mind. She had been too busy trying to make everyone’s gifts and it hadn't occurred to her to make one for herself.

 

“Ahaha... I forgot?”  

 

As Lisa waves it off with a laugh, she misses the slight frown dotting Yukina’s features.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Lisa finds a crochet bunny in her school bag.

 

A note can be found next to the bunny.

 

[ _To Lisa:_

_Thank you for everything that you've done, for us, for Roselia._

 

_From,_

_Everyone in Roselia_

 

_P.S. We made the bunny together._ ]

 

The back of Lisa’s throat burns as she thinks of the little plasters that she had seen wrapped around Yukina’s fingers for the past week - something that the vocalist had been trying to hide (but failed to) from her. The slight fidgeting and dodging of questions from Ako and Rinko as if they were trying to hide something from her also flash across her mind. And Sayo... she was the same as always, though Hina did tell her that Sayo had been acting a little weird and secretive at home.

 

She also notices the splashes of purple, blue, white and pink decorated against the red bunny and her chest tightens.

 

The beginnings of tears brim against her eyes as she clutches the bunny against her chest with trembling hands.

 

_Thank you, Yukina, Sayo, Ako, and Rinko._

 

* * *

 

Sometimes when she’s on stage, Lisa feels as if she’s drowning. Not in the _help, I can’t breathe_ kind of drowning - her body moves on auto-pilot, her mind’s in a strange daze, yet she remembers vividly the sea of violet, red, blue, pink and white from the stage. She hears the rest of the instruments, the cheers of the crowd - it all blankets over her, propelling her own playing of the bass.

 

It's as if she's drowning in all the sounds, immersed and dragged along by the high of their live. Heart pounding, her blood rushes up her arms and face, and sometimes she has to hold back a wild grin that threatens to split from her lips.

 

She forgets her insecurities, her fear of not being able to match up with the rest of Roselia, and is able to go all out, giving their fans and the audience what they deserve.

 

She is _Imai Lisa_ , the bassist of Roselia.

 

And then later as she entrusts her back to Yukina at the next verse, the warmth against her back travels slowly throughout her body; the voice that she has grown to love guides her along - it calms her erratic heartbeats into steady pumps as her hands and fingers continue to glide and thrum against the strings of her bass.

 

It pulls her back to a different sort of reality, and as the crawl towards the chorus nears, both of them turn to face each other at the same time.

 

Lisa’s lips break into a grin.

 

Yukina returns a rare but wide smile.

 

* * *

 

When Lisa feels a slight pressure against her shoulder, she stiffens slightly, before realizing that Yukina had dozed off against her.

 

_Yukina must’ve been up late working on lyrics again._

 

Despite her numerous advice about not working till the late hours, Lisa knows that once Yukina gets into one of her writing moods, she’d get too engrossed, and time often slips from her mind. Yukina does try, Lisa knows, to rely on others a bit more. But certain habits are hard to break.

 

Careful not to accidentally wake Yukina up, Lisa attempts to shift her weight slightly to a more comfortable position but the slight tug of her arm restricts her movements.

 

“...Yukina?”

 

Lisa is met with silence and the soft sounds of Yukina’s steady breathing against her. Feeling her face burning slightly, Lisa decides to remain still.

 

Silence reigns in Lisa’s living room, and though the brunette is tempted to turn to observe Yukina’s sleeping face (no, she definitely isn’t being a creep), she doesn’t want to risk waking the silver-haired vocalist up. With nothing else to focus on, Lisa looks over at the scattered sheets of paper and candies on the table, and the lone laptop that had hibernated not long ago. It's a testament of how hard Yukina had been working, trying to string something coherent over the past few hours.

 

Lisa feels Yukina leaning further in and she swallows, highly aware of the rising temperature from the warmth of Yukina’s body against her. Lisa tries to ignore her rapidly beating heart - instead, she settles for leaning further into the coach they’re sitting on and lets her own head rest against Yukina’s.

 

As the seconds tick by, Lisa finds herself dozing off, lulled by the gentle and rhythmic breaths of the girl next to her.

 

* * *

 

Lisa notices immediately.

 

Yukina’s strange behavior, the way the silver-haired girl often casts quick glances at Sayo, Rinko, and Ako when she thinks no one is looking - Lisa instantly realizes that there's something that Yukina has been trying to do, to  _achieve._

 

It’s already weird enough that Yukina had agreed to go to the water theme park and had even indulged Ako in playing volleyball by the pool - Yukina had even looked a little upset that they didn't think to ask her to join in at first (it had never occurred to them that Yukina would be interested in that).

 

And when Yukina asks if they are enjoying themselves, there's a click in Lisa’s head as she finally understands what Yukina had been trying to do.

 

The gentle look as Yukina notes the unexpected side of Sayo who had been afraid of the water slides, the soft look that she regards Ako with while getting her to try her snack - it warms Lisa’s heart to see Yukina trying to get closer to everyone in Roselia, trying to get to know them better.

 

Lisa knows that the rest of Roselia has probably noticed Yukina’s strange behavior but she doesn’t say anything.

 

She watches on quietly by Yukina’s side, cheering for her from the bottom of her heart.

 

* * *

 

Lisa reaches her hand out as if to grasp hold onto  _something_. There’s a tinge of wistfulness that lingers in her heart - her natural instincts are to squash it down, to  _suppress_ it like she usually does, but she forces her jaws to unclench and her tensed shoulders to relax.

 

She watches Yukina enter her house and the tight feeling in her throat doesn’t leave.

 

_This is fine._

 

Lisa tears her gaze away from the door to the Minato residence and wills her feet to move.

 

Her thoughts are going off again, and she recalls Yukina’s heartfelt words while they were walking home together just moments before.

 

Yukina had already taken a step forward, learning from their past mistakes. Not wanting a repeat of what happened before when Roselia had almost fallen apart, she endeavored to seek everyone out, to experience the day with them at the theme park. She wanted to see things that she couldn’t if she hadn’t taken that step, with the goal of hoping to understand everyone, and Roselia, better.

 

She's moving on, and knowing, _seeing_ how Yukina has changed, how the girl who has always been too focused on her music to care about the things around her taking actions to improve relationships, there’s a sense of pride that sprouts within Lisa. She has been watching Yukina for so long after all.

 

Despite the delight that wells in Lisa’s heart, the sense of satisfaction at her friend’s growth and independence, there’s a strange tinge of loneliness that tugs at the small corner of her heart. The tendrils are thin and small, yet they still manage to get a hold on her. The thought of Yukina walking forward, further away from her without a backward glance makes her heart ache. Just looking at Yukina’s back when she walked into her house made something in her twist.

 

Lisa knows that that shouldn’t be the case - they’ve promised to walk together side by side, to stand by one another, yet the little spot of doubt within her refuses to dissipate.

 

She’s afraid of being left behind. She’s afraid that Yukina wouldn’t need to rely on her anymore. It’s selfish of her yet the thought of Yukina not needing her anymore scares her the most.

 

She dislikes thoughts like these, and often, she’d start thinking about the past. When they were young, Yukina was much more honest, and they were inseparable. There’s a distance between them, one that started when Yukina’s father stopped playing music; the distance had started to narrow after forming Roselia and it’s almost as if they are back to how they were like when they were little. _Almost._ The invisible wall still exists - at least to Lisa.

 

Sometimes Lisa wonders if she's too hung up and tied to the past - too fixated on the bond they had in the past. Lisa knows that things are different now. Both of them have changed, Yukina more so - and in the right direction. She knows that there’s no way things will be the same as they were back when both of them were still young and innocent.

 

She too, has to change. And not just for Yukina.

 

For Roselia, for  _herself._

 

She resolves herself to work harder, to strive better.

 

So that she wouldn’t pull Roselia down.

 

So that she could be worthy of standing right next to Yukina.

**Author's Note:**

> the first two parts are just roselia fluff ig, more of a lisa appreciation thing. the last two scenes are related to the event, the second last takes place during the event itself, and the last scene takes place after the event - right after yukina’s 4* episode (when they’re otw home and lisayuki were reflecting on the trip to the water theme park). 
> 
> not entirely satisfied w this fic but if i don't post this i know its gonna bug me forever. might edit this in the far future?? 
> 
> also, props to my brother for the idea of ako getting a dragon and rinko a bear. yall didn't ask but rinko could’ve gotten a panda but i settled for a teddy bear instead 
> 
> you can also find me @coffee_orz on twitter or @polarbearsign on tumblr!!


End file.
